


Devour Me

by Ali7641



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Raw (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali7641/pseuds/Ali7641
Summary: Peter just wanted to pay his rent but I guess falling in love with Tony Stark will do.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue: I wanted to watch

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, so any constructive criticism is welcome. Hope you like it, warning it does get intense and Peter is definitely over 21.

Seeing Tony like this was always disturbing, but looking away was never an option because he was beautiful, covered in blood. Watching Tony's expression turn to pure joy when killing his prey was always going to be hard to watch, but I guess we all do weird things for love. The scene before me was something out of a bad horror movie. There was a stocky naked man tied to a metal chair head leaning back, blood gushing from his neck covering his chest and dripping down to the floor. The sounds of his whimpering and gurgling as he tries to breath, only to drown in his own blood echoed through the room. Tony continues to methodically slice the man to ribbons. First his neck, then his wrists and lastly the femoral arteries in his inner thighs. 

Once the man stills and lets out his last breath, Tony strings him upside down on a hook attached to the ceiling and is left to drain of all remaining blood in the corpses body.

“You did say you wanted to watch Peter,” Tony says breaking the trance I seemed to have been under. So enraptured with the scene in front of me , I didn't notice that I was trembling so overcome with the reality of the situation I found myself in. Taking in a shaky breath, I felt like I couldn’t get enough air in my lungs. “Yeah I just didn’t know how overwhelming and beautiful it was seeing you like that,” the words coming out barely above a whisper. A wave of shame rolled through me as I uttered those sinful words. A voice in the back of my mind yelled at me at how disgusting I was and how my life came to this, being aroused by murder and death. Not running for the fucking hills or at least the police. But pure hunger flared in Tony’s eyes as he approached me and my trembling only seemed to intensify as he crowds me against the cold wall of the room. I never realized the smell of blood could be so strong as it seemed to fill my senses as my vision was overtaken completely by Tony’s gore covered face. Gently he takes my chin and drowns me in a kiss filled with the coppery taste of blood. My arousal built at the feeling of this predator pressing up against me. Lava flowing through my veins as he deepened the kiss further, the feeling seemed to go all the way down to my toes. This wasn’t how I envisioned love but I finally understand what all consuming love feels like. I just wish this moment would last forever. 

Six months earlier……

“Being late to my first day is the last thing I need right now,” Peter thought as he rushed to the doors of Stark Tower, the streets of New York bustling with people as life pulsed through the early city morning. As he rushes inside almost blasting past receptionist gasping out “Peter Parker the new assistant for Tony Stark. 


	2. Don't Meet Your Hero's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. Tony was not being cooperative, so I had a hard time writing him. Constructive criticism welcome, so please comment. :)

Chapter 1

As Peter was being led to Tony's office by someone from HR named Ms. Romanoff, his mind seemed to race with anxiety as the elevator climbed its way up the building _. “_ We are so happy to have a new sacrifice for Mr. Stark’s personal lab,” Ms. Romanoff says cheerfully. 

“I-I’m sorry did you just say sacrifice? _”_ Peter questioned. 

“I mean you look like a good kid so take it from me he’s gonna eat you alive,” she says just as cheerfully.

As the elevator doors opened Ms. Romanoff’s pace ate up the hallway too fast for Peter's liking and his palms began to clam up. The next thing he knew the door opened up and out came the Tony Stark. 

“Hello, Ms. Romanoff is this my new assistant?” He asked. 

“Yes he’s gone through our usual onboarding and I believe that you wanted to bring him up to speed, _”_ she said, still sickeningly cheerful.

Peter awkwardly stuck his clammy hand out for a handshake, “ _Hi, I’m Peter Parker your new a-assistant.”_

Peter’s smile stretched awkwardly over his face as he mentally berated himself for making an idiot of himself on his first impression. Mr. Stark smiled back charmingly at him and shook his hand firmly. A weird feeling seemed to settle in Peter’s stomach, the kind of nervousness you get when you make eye contact with a tiger in a zoo. 

_“_ Thanks for bringing him up Natasha,” Tony said with a clear dismissal. 

As Natasha left the room, silence filled the space between them as Tony walked around his desk. The charming smile dropped from his face and the temperature seemed to plummet as Tony intently studied Peter. 

“Listen, I don’t need anyone’s help with my own personal projects. I’m sure you're highly qualified but I have no use for you,” He said matter of factly.

Peter’s heart sunk to his shoes, the disappointment was written painfully clear across his face. 

“I’m really disappointed to hear that sir because it's been my dream to work for you,’’ he said as firmly as he could.

_“_ That’s cute but there are only one of two ways you could have gotten a job with so much access to confidential information. Someone from the board recommended you or you have friends in high places that can put in a good word.”

“Please, let me prove to you that I can be useful, _”_ Peter stated, his fists clenched at his sides, disgusted that Tony would imply that he didn’t earn his position fairly.

  
  



End file.
